bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rangiku Matsumoto
Jebała się z Ginem. Ja też ją jebałem. Co za laska. Udaje niedostępną ale szybko rozkłada te wielkie grube uda, i te łoniaki. Matsumoto po pracy Plik:Matsumoto_po_pracy.jpg "A voluptuous beauty with an adult charm in the Gotei 13 Squads. With her broad-minded personality, the chances of guys in the 13 divisions who say no to her.... do not exist." - Tite Kubo jest porucznikiem 10 dywizji. Jej kapitanem jest Tōshirō Bezjaya. Wygląd 190px|left|Rangiku Matsumoto Pani porucznik 10 oddziału. Ma długie rude włosy oraz błękitne oczy o lodowym odcieniu. Została obdarzona przez naturę ogromnym biustem, co często jest powodem docinek ale też powodzenia u płci przeciwnej. Jej strój shinigami nie wyróżniałby się niczym od innych, ale Rangiku lubi się wyróżniać więc dodatkowo nosi różowy szal przerzucony przez ramiona. Ona sama uważa, że jest to bardzo gustowne. Na szyi ma naszyjnik, który przypomina mały łańcuch. Charakter Rudowłosa ma przyjemny charakter lekkoducha. Denerwują ją mężczyźni widzący w niej tylko kobietę z dużym biustem. Lubi wypić sake (najlepiej w dobrym towarzystwie). Jest lojalna wobec swojego kapitana i ufa mu bezgranicznie. Często chowa papiery za kanapą. Kocha zakupy. Historia thumb|left|190px|Młoda Rangiku na skraju śmierci głodowej O historii wiemy niewiele. Z jej wspomnień wynika iż kiedyś na pustyni Gin Ichimaru uratował jej życie. Gdy spytał się jej po tym kiedy są jej urodziny odpowiedziała, że nie wie, gdyż odkąd pamięta zawsze była sama. Tak więc postanowił, że będą one w dniu kiedy ją znalazł czyli dniu, w którym przestała być sama. Od tamtego czasu łączy ich swego rodzaju więź. Nic dziwnego, że nie chciał jej zrobić krzywdy, gdy Matsumoto udareminła mu zabójstwo Momo. Niestety, po tym widowiskowym bloku, jej ręce musiały zostać starannie opatrzone i zawinięte w bandaże. To Matsumoto była osobą, która odnalazła nieprzytomnego Toshirou Hitsugayę. Dzięki niej białowłosy został shinigami. Walki w Stowarzyszeniu Dusz Atak Bounto na Stowarzyszenie Pojawienie się Arrankarów Walki w Sztucznej Karakurze Moce i umiejętności Expertka Walki Mieczem: Szybkie Kroki: Znajomość migotliwych kroków pozwala dotrzymywać kroku swojemu Kapitanowi, aczkolwiek jej poziom opanowania ich nie przekracza poziomu typowego dla porucznika. Jednak pozwlają jej walczyć na równi z Arracarami posiadającymi umiejętności na poziomie porucznika. Użytkowniczka Kido: Wzmocniona Siła: Wzmocniona Wytrzymałość: Zanpakutō Jej zanpakuto nazywa się Haineko (jap.popielny kot). Jest normalnie wyglądającą kataną z osłoną dłoni w kaształcie głowy kota. Uchwyt jest ciemnoczerwony. Wiemy, że stanowi od dobrą obronę w walce z mieczem Kiry Izuru, ponieważ Rangiku nie musi trzymać Haineko w ręce. * Shikai: komendą uwalniającą jest Miaucz/Warcz, (唸れ, unare) (Miaucz/Warcz, Haineko) * Bankai: Nie osiągnięte. Mimo, że Rangiku próbuje opanować Bankai swojego miecza dotychczas nie udało się jej to. Po części jest to wina samego Haineko, który odwierciedlając cechy charaketru własnej właścicieli a zwłaszcza zmienność nastroju, lenistwo i egocentryzm dodatkowo to utrudnia. Ciekawostki 190px|right|Obrażenia jakie Allon zadał Rangiku w mandze *Jej walka z Allonem w anime została bardzo zmieniona. W mandze pokazano jak cała prawa część jej tułowia poniżej żeber została wyrwana a w anime nie straciła jej i jest zasugerowane, że odniosła tylko obrażenia wewnętrzne. Cytaty *"Mew, Haineko!" ["Miaucz, Haineko"] Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Porucznicy Gotei 13